Childs Play
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Reese se faufile par la fenêtre après une soirée arrosée. Slash Reese x Malcolm Attention : inceste


**Titre : Childs Play**

**Auteur : Obtained **

**Couple : Reese x Malcolm**

La lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce, quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la fenêtre.

"Qui est-ce à cette heure ?" Se dit-il tranquillement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le réveil, il était 3h30 du matin. Son attention revint à la fenêtre quant un nouveau coup fut frappé. Derrière la lumière de la lune laissée entrevoir une silhouette, la cause de la perturbation ne faisait aucun doute. Malcolm sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Un autre coup résonna dans la pièce. "Laisse tombé, j'arrive..." lui dit-il, il ouvrit la fenêtre et le soulève. Reese passa la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de d'enjamber. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors si tard ?" En demandant cela Malcolm regarda attentivement son frère. Reese resta de glace et se contenta de se laisser tomber au sol.

"Tu te sens bien ?" Malcolm se pencha au niveau des yeux de Reese. Il fut assailli par une forte odeur d'alcool, évidemment, il était ivre. Malcolm soupira, passa un bras sous l'épaule de Reese et l'aida à atteindre son lit. "Tu es un imbécile... Si maman l'apprenait elle te tuerait..." Il assit Reese sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Reese marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et sourit à Malcolm.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandât-il d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'il regardait rêveusement Malcolm. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je fais debout ? Tu as frappé à la fenêtre tu te souviens ?" dit Malcolm d'un ton agacé. Reese sourit de nouveau. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de Malcolm et caressa sa joue. "Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" balbutiât-il, la main de son frère était étrangement froide. Reese sourit et se rapprocha encore, il était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Malcolm. Il se rapprochait inexorablement sans rompre le contact visuel. "Mal..." murmura Reese "Qu... ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?" Il sentit l'odeur de l'alcool fouetté son visage. Il était complètement paniqué maintenant. C'est quoi son problème ? Il est saoul et agit bêtement se dit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder Reese se déplacé et presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Malcom. Ce dernier, légèrement surpris a reculé la tête et regardé son frère avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous Reese ?" Il rencontra ses yeux suppliant.

"Je..." C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de détourner les yeux. Il y avait un incendie dans le ventre de Malcolm et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandé quel goût avait son frère.

Il pressa son corps contre celui de Reese. "Mal..." lui dit-il mais il le coupa d'un baiser enflammé. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de son frère et il lécha la bière au goût acidulé sur les lèvres de Reese, il se perdit dans ces sensations inconnues. Malcolm mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Reese quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, Reese entrouvrit les lèvres, et une enivrante lutte pour la domination commença. De doux gémissement s'échappaient de leurs lèvres et leurs mains commencèrent à se déplacer.

Après quelques instants qui semblent durer une éternité, les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Malcom sourit il était à cheval sur le bassin de Reese, ce dernier attira Malcolm conte lui et murmura contre son oreille "Aller, déshabille-toi maintenant.", ça ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'a une demande. "Quoi ?" dit-il surpris, il n'avait pas pensé que ça irait jusque-là.

Reese le tira de ses pensées en inversant les positions. Malcolm paniqua en sentant le poids de son frère au-dessus de lui "Reese !" criât-il. Reese fixa Malcolm dans les yeux et dit "Je te veux...". Il n'eût pas à le dire deux fois Malcolm le voulait tout autant. Reese ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau mais Malcolm le coupa de nouveau avec un baiser. Il ne l'interrompirent que lorsque Malcolm commença à déboutonner la chemise de Reese qui atterrit bientôt par terre suivit par le reste de leur vêtements.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit vêtu d'un simple boxer, ils embrassé chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. S'abaissant sur le corps de son petite frère Reese embrassa sa pommette, puis se dirigea vers le cou, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la clavicule. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Malcolm et il entendit Dewey s'agiter dans le lit à côté d'eux. Il lança un regard effrayé à Reese qui l'ignora et continua sa descente sur son corps. Il s'arrêta pour embrasser et sucer un téton, puis se dirigea vers le nombril. Malcolm se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir afin de ne pas réveiller Dewey. Reese mordilla le bord du boxer de Malcolm, son frère cadet regarda vers lui "Arrêtes de jouer avec moi..." il eut le souffle coupé, Reese hocha simplement la tête et retira le vêtement. Il s'arrêta et admira la queue dressée. Il sourit avant d'embrasser le gland. Malcolm frissonna à la sensation étrangère. Reese déposa des baisers à la base du sexe tout en caressant les bourses de Malcolm.

L'anticipation le tuait, il la prit entièrement en bouche, elle heurta le fond de sa gorge.

Malcolm arqua le dos et rejeta sa tête en arrière "Ahhnn" gémit-il en saisissant la tête de son frère. Reese pris cela comme un bon signe et commença hocher la tête de haut en bas en accordant une attention particulière à la tête du sexe, léchant la lente à laquelle il recueillait le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. "Plus vite" Marmonna Malcolm dans un souffle. Reese attrapa la base du sexe et suça la tête. Il commença à bouger sa main en rythme. Il accéléra. "Reeeeeeese, je vais..." Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer Reese avala la chaude semence de Malcolm.

"Tu as bon goût Mal..." Dit Reese en s'allongeant près de son frère. "Hmnn" répondit Malcolm en se blottissant contre la poitrine de Reese et il s'endormit. Reese déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura "Tu m'en dois une..."


End file.
